


Девочка с розой

by seane



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Однажды Рамон Альмейда повстречал девушку своей мечты.написано на Фандомную Битву-2015





	Девочка с розой

Начинался сезон сбора винограда, и по этому поводу каждая деревенька сегодня пела и гуляла, а вместе с ними пел и гулял Алвасете.

Сквозь пеструю пляшущую толпу Хорхе и Рамон шли, взявшись за руки, — иначе можно было затеряться в этой толчее до утра.

Они были дальними родичами и в Лаик всегда держались вместе, но Фабианов день развел их в разные стороны — Рамона на флот, Хорхе в кавалерию. Теперь Рамон разглядывал Хорхе с плохо скрываемым удивлением: полгода в Торке изменили его приятеля больше, чем можно было себе представить.

Завтра Рамон снова уходил в море, а Хорхе через три дня возвращался на север, но сегодня они гуляли, пили вино прошлогоднего урожая и разглядывали проходящих мимо девиц.

И на одну — совсем юную — Рамон засмотрелся так, что даже остановился. Девчонка заметила этот взгляд и двинулась к Рамону сквозь толпу.

Рамон разжал пальцы, выпуская руку Хорхе.

Звенели гитары. Нечаянная партнерша по танцу ростом оказалась Рамону едва по плечо; худая и угловатая, словно мальчишка, танцевала она потрясающе. Рамон всерьез боялся, что она вот-вот растворится в воздухе, будто снизошедшая до человеческих танцев астэра, до того девчонка эта была негаданно хороша. Шальная улыбка и трепет длинных ресниц сводили Рамона с ума.

Наконец мелодия оборвалась. Все вокруг захлопали в ладоши, заговорили. Девчонка остановилась рядом с Рамоном и, пригнув к себе его голову, поцеловала куда-то в подбородок обветренными теплыми губами.

— Росио! — вдруг раздался совсем рядом знакомый голос. — Стервец, отец тебя выпорет, если узнает!

Девчонка подбоченилась, сверкнув неправдоподобно синими глазами.

— И кто же ему скажет, Карлито? Неужели ты? Побежишь жаловаться отцу на то, что проиграл пари?

Рамон оглянулся: Карлос Алвасете стоял рядом с Хорхе.

Девочка рассмеялась и отцепила розу от лифа платья, провисавшего на ее плоской, еще не оформившейся груди. Вручила цветок Рамону, Хорхе послала воздушный поцелуй, а Карлосу — неприличный жест и в мгновение ока исчезла среди танцующих.

— Каррьяра! — Карлос вдруг рассмеялся. — Я поспорил с ним о том, узнаете вы его или нет. Но этот маленький нахал ничто не оставляет на волю случая.

— Так это Рокэ? — спросил Хорхе. — Малыш Росио? Он так вырос?

Росио?

Последний раз Рамон видел его ребенком, едва начавшим ходить. Тогда в семье соберано было еще четверо детей и на самого младшего обращали внимание разве что родители и няньки.

Рамон до сих пор ощущал прикосновение его губ к своей коже. Стебель розы колол пальцы.

***

Совет Меча шел своим чередом. Первый адмирал Талига, чуть повернув голову, смотрел через стол на Первого маршала.

Ресницы у Росио были все такие же длинные.

И сердце Рамона билось точь-в-точь как тогда.


End file.
